30 Days
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Proyek 30 drabble untuk fandom Hetalia! Saya author yang baru /?/ akan ikut meramaikannya dengan fic super gaje ini! RnR? Flame dilarang kecuali jika ada alasan yang masuk akal!


**Disclaimer** : _Hetalia_ © Hidekazu Himaruya

**Warning** : OOC, AU, gaje-abal, drabble, gak ada _yaoi_ dan lain sebagainya.

**Pairing **: Various (biasanya common)

**Genre** : Kebanyakan _hetero_ dan _sho-ai_. Nggak ada yaoi.

**Rate** : T+

**Title** : 30 Days (ide original © Himomo Senohara)

**-xXx-**

_Day 1 : America_

Bulan Juli itu adalah bulan yang penuh kenangan.

Adalah pada hari ketiga (atau pertama? CMIIW) dalam bulan itu, Alfred akhirnya bisa bebas sepenuhnya dari kekangan mantan penjajahnya. Dan sekarang, ia merayakannya dengan hanya memakan hamburger dan hamburger di M* D*na*d terdekat. Bagaimana sih nih Alfred? Padahal hari itu seharusnya merupakan hari yang sakral, tapi…?

"Woy _git_."

Sontak saja Alfred menyemburkan kokakola yang baru saja dibelinya ketika mata _aquamarine_-nya menyaksikan seorang pria beralis **tebal** dan bersurai pirang terang serta bermanik hijau _emerald_ sedang menghampirinya persis di depan balkon restoran cepat saji tersebut.

Masih tidak sopan seperti biasanya, Alfred menyapanya dengan ceria, "Hwllo! Aphwa khwabwhar?"

"Makan dulu sono. Aku ikutan duduk." Pria dewasa itu dengan tsunderenya menarik kursi yang berada di depannya.

"Iyhwa~." Alfred masih memakan hamburgernya dengan rakus.

Pria beralis **tebal** itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan mantan anak asuhnya malah tumbuh menjadi pria yang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Bukannya diajari dengan sopan santun ala Inggris, dia malah menjadi mesin pemakan segalanya. Alfred jelas bukan orang yang malas makan, kecuali jika masakan itu berasal dari tangan pria beralis **tebal** itu tadi.

Alfred lantas menanyainya dengan curiga sehabis menyelesaikan hamburgernya yang ke-60, "Lo ngapain di sini, Iggy? Bukannya kau masih ada kerjaan di London, eh?"

Iggy, panggilan kecil Alfred untuk pria beralis **tebal** itu, menimpakan pipi sebelah kanannya pada punggung tangan kanannya dengan wajah malas, "Aku hari ini tidak ada kerjaan dalam acara kunjungan kali ini. Boss pada 'mengusir'ku dari ruang rapat, katanya aku boleh jalan-jalan di sini. Aku ingat, kau selalu makan di sini, jadi yaaa… Gitu deh."

Alis Alfred naik satu, "Tumben boss lo pada nggak ngidam dirimu…"

"Itu pujian?" sindir Iggy kesal.

"Nggak deh, piss." Alfred senyam-senyum garing.

_Ih, pengen kulempar Alfred dengan sandal Indonesia,_ Iggy panas dingin.

Sambil membuka bungkusan hamburger ke-61-nya, Alfred menghela napas penasaran, "Jarang banget lo mampir ke sini… Paling ntar lo bakal protes sampai-sampai kabur ke wilayah si… Siapa ya itu? Pokoknya, wilayah utara dekat Kutub Utara itu loh. Ya kau tau lah gitu."

Iggy menggemertak kesal dan mulai memakai bahasa yang kurang sopan alias ala _pirate_-nya, "Lo tau hari ini hari apa, hah? Kukira lo lupa… Dan jangan seenaknya melupakan adik lo. Macam apa kau hah, sampai melupakan saudara sekandungnya sendiri."

Alfred mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan polos– blah, pasti ada tinju di balik batu, "Nggak tau deng. Boss juga nggak pada bilang kek apa gitu, Iggy. Santai saja bro, gue sendiri klaim saja deh wilayah utara itu."

_Nonsens sekali_, Iggy hanya bisa menggerutu kesal. Heran deh, kenapa makhluk mesin pemakan hamburger itu bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal setabu itu dengan santainya. Mana pada hari yang _itu_. Lagian, negara di atas Alfred itu memang beneran saudara sekandungnya, masa dia sendiri yang lupa? Kasihan dia nanti…

"Ya udah deh, aku ke sini cuma mau kasih ini." Iggy lalu memberikan sebuah kotak kayu yang sangat kuno sehabis mengambilnya dari tas kerja yang dibawanya.

"Eh? Ini? Nggak keren~" Alfred hanya bisa menggerutu malas selagi ia memakan hamburger ke 73-nya.

"Bangsat! Pantas saja kau jadi gampang pikun, heh." Iggy mendesis kesal.

PIP PIP.

Mendadak HP Alfred berbunyi dari dalam saku jaket jadulnya. Tanpa kulo nuwon permisi begitu, Alfred mencomotnya dengan malas. Begitu menekan tombol hijau, ia lalu mendekatkan telinga kanannya pada handphone miliknya sambil berkata (lebih tepatnya berkata sambil memakan hamburgernya), "Adha aphwaaa? E-Eh…?"

"_Hallo, sudah lama ya, Al-chan. Hari ini saya khusus meliburkan Arthur hanya untuk menemani harimu itu. Saya tahu dari Pak Barack, kau menghabiskan hari ulang tahunmu sendirian ya? Selamat hari kemerdekaanmu… Al… Bukan… United States of America. Saya masih ada kerjaan, saya permisi ya."_ Terdengar suara wanita berusia diatas 50 tahunan sedang menyapanya dengan sopan dari seberang handphone-nya.

PIP PIP.

Alfred lantas menyimpan kembali HP-nya, dan kali ini berhenti memakan hamburgernya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya memandang mata _emerald_ milik Iggy. Alfred lantas bertanya dengan heran, "Kau… Kau sengaja datang hanya untuk menemaniku… Bahkan memberiku kotak itu?"

Semburat merah perlahan muncul dari kedua pipi Iggy itu, "Iya, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mantan anak asuhku menghabiskan hari-hari yang berharga sendirian. Ku-Kupikir kalau saja kamu mau memaafkanku, kau cukup dengarkan saja lagu dari kotak itu. A-Aku sudah memperbaikinya kok."

GRASP.

Alfred menggenggam kotak itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan mendekatkan kedua tangannya pada dadanya, "Terima kasih… Iggy. Aku tidak menyangka kau malah akan mendatangiku dan menemaniku pada hari yang panas terik begini… Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Iggy."

PUH.

"Terima kasih, Alfred. Nah, nanti pas ulang tahunku… Kamu harus mampir ke London. Bareng adikmu." Iggy memberi Alfred semacam _deathglare_ yang mematikan.

"Eh? Adikku?" Alfred menaikkan satu alisnya lagi.

Iggy kembali _facepalm_. Sepertinya Alfred perlu diketok kepalanya sedikit lebih keras, agar ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas adiknya. Ya ampun benar-benar deh. Padahal kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, wajah mereka berdua benar-benar mirip, pengecualian pada _hairstyle_, warna mata dan rambutnya saja. Ia jadi benar-benar kasihan dengan adiknya yang sangat malang tersebut.

Pria beralis **tebal** itu kemudian menjelaskannya sekali lagi, "Woy, lo beneran gak tahu? Nih–."

PIP PIP.

"Adhwa aphwa lwaghwi?" Alfred mengernyitkan dahinya dengan kesal begitu mendengar HP-nya kembali berbunyi.

Pria maniak hamburger itu kemudian menyomot HP-nya lagi, dan kali ini seorang pria lain menyapanya dalam bahasa Inggris beraksen Perancis, _"Halo Al-kun. __Ingat nggak aku? Matthew lho. Selamat ulang tahun ya, Al-kun. Aku maunya ikut bergabung dengan Al-kun dan Arthur-san, tapi aku sedang ada urusan sama Pak Barrack dan Yang Mulia Ratu Elizabeth II. Sebenarnya Boss-ku yang mengusulkan agar kalian berdua bertemu dan ngobrol secara pribadi, dan kontan saja kami semua setuju. __Nah, selamat bersenang-senang ya!"_

PIP PIP.

"Matthew…? Iggy, kau…?"

Kembali memasang wajah cemberut, Iggy mengiyakan, "Iya, iya, dia yang mengusulkan acara ini."

Diam-diam Alfred merasa gembira mengetahui adiknya ternyata sangat peduli padanya. Dan hari itu seolah tidak pernah lepas dari keramaian Iggy dan Matthew.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**

_Day 2 : Austria will be coming soon!_


End file.
